LoVe unfolding
by LoVe2006
Summary: Veronica needs to tell Logan something important. Spoilers for 3x9
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** LoVe unfolding  
**Author:** LoVe2006  
**Pairing/Characters:** Logan/Veronica  
**Summary:** Veronica needs to tell Logan something important. Spoilers for 3x9  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** The first two seasons and probably something I read that's coming up for 3x9. So if you don't want to be spoiled for future ep's don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Veronica Mars or the characters.

**A/N:** This is my first VM fic. I've written stuff for other shows before, but I haven't posted anything in a couple of years. Please read and review. The more reviews the more new chapters. I expect this to be 10 chapters or less, but we'll see.

Ch1

It had been three weeks since Logan had broken up with Veronica. She had been surprised to say the least. She knew she'd been hounding him about school and was a bit too nosy about where he was and who he was with. She hadn't meant to be so distrustful. The truth was she wasn't sure how not to be. Not when she'd spent so much time catching these people that cheated on each other and then seeing how it all blew up in their faces. She'd always pitied the ones that had trusted so much only to get betrayed in the end and that was when she'd vowed never to let herself trust someone so completely. She wouldn't let herself turn out like the women she had helped.

Maybe that hadn't been the way to go after all, because now she was sitting by herself finding out that her life was going to change, instead of with Logan. Her father was out of town and she was thankful for that at the moment as she looked at the small plastic stick in her hand with two pink lines. She wasn't sure how it'd happened. She had always taken her pill faithfully at the same time everyday. This shouldn't have happened.

' Well I guess I'm in the 1 that the pill fails ' , She thought miserably.

How was she supposed to do this. Her mind was racing. She knew she had to tell Logan, and she was going to have to tell her father. She had finals in two weeks and had buried herself in studying for them in an attempt not to think about Logan and where she'd gone wrong. It was the main reason that it'd taken her two weeks to realize that she'd missed her period and it'd taken another two days for her to get the courage to buy the test. Now here she was with her suspicions confirmed. She wasn't sure what to do so instead she just sat there on the edge of the bathtub and cried.

It was two hours later before she left the bathroom and went into her bedroom. She didn't even bother changing into pajamas and instead just crawled into her bed with Backup curled up next to her. She was surprised when she woke up and it was daylight. She hadn't expected to sleep through the night, but apparently the day's events had exhausted her.

She knew the longer she waited to tell Logan the harder it was going to be. So she decided she had to take her emotions down a notch so that she could deal with everything rationally. She took a shower and got dressed and headed to Hearst. It was Thursday so she knew Logan had class until 11:00 am. Now she just hoped that he was actually there.

When she arrived to the building his class was it was only 10:50 am so she waited outside on a bench where she could see the doors where he would come out. Up until now she had remained calm trying to keep her emotions at bay. Now as she sat there waiting she started to get nervous. What would he say? What would he do? She had herself worked up to the point she was about to leave when people started coming out of the building. Then she saw him.

She stood up and headed in his direction. She was halfway there when he noticed her too and turned trying to avoid her, but she jogged up to him.

"Logan," she said.

"Veronica," he answered turning back toward her," I'm kind of in a hurry".

"I really need to talk to you," she told him.

He saw the pleading look in her eyes and was certain she wanted to talk about their relationship. It was almost the same look she'd had the day he'd broken up with her.

"Can we not do this right now," he asked her while he continued to walk toward his car avoiding looking at her.

"Look, I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important," she told him as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Alright," he said caving in," but not right now. One of my professors is having her final today instead of next week so I need to go study so I don't flunk out of college."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly," when then?"

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know," he said as they approached his car and he unlocked it.

"Okay," she said turning to walk back to her car, but then she turned around," Don't blow me off, Logan. I meant it when I said it's important."

Logan nodded before getting in and starting the car.

Veronica headed back to where she had parked feeling a bit unsettled on how her first conversation with Logan since they'd broken up had gone. She hoped this wasn't an indication of how he would react when she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** LoVe unfolding  
**Author:** LoVe2006  
**Pairing/Characters:** Logan/Veronica  
**Summary:** Veronica needs to tell Logan something important. Spoilers for 3x9  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** The first two seasons and probably something I read that's coming up for 3x9. So if you don't want to be spoiled for future ep's don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Veronica Mars or the characters.

**A/N:** This is my first VM fic. I've written stuff for other shows before, but I haven't posted anything in a couple of years. Please read and review. The more reviews the more new chapters. I expect this to be 10 chapters or less, but we'll see.

Ch2

After her non-conversation with Logan Veronica wasn't in the mood for going to class, but she also knew if she went home she'd just worry herself to death about everything. Mac was with her parents on some family trip for the weekend because they were afraid with her no longer living at home that they needed more family time. Wallace had his own classes and then basketball practice after that. So she went to class as usual and attempted to concentrate.

After class she headed home and took Backup for a walk before heating up leftovers that she didn't really feel like eating and calling it a night.

The next night Logan still hadn't called her. She'd had to work all morning at the help desk which had left her plenty of time to dwell on their upcoming conversation. She knew he was probably avoiding her like she had been avoiding him for the past month. She was going to have to call him tomorrow and find a time they could talk. When Keith arrived home Veronica was waiting up. She pretended she'd been watching TV, but he could tell something else was up.

"Hey Dad," she said when he walked in the door at 1:00am.

"Veronica, am I mistaken or do you not have... wait what's it called again, ah yes. Work, tomorrow morning at 8:00am, " he asked.

"We need to talk," she said,"and I figure the longer I wait the angrier you'll be".

"I'm not going to like this am I ?" he asked her. She just shook her head.

"Alright lay it on me," he said trying to lighten the mood, but fully aware it wasn't working.

"You might want to sit down," she told him.

"That bad huh," he said mostly to himself as he sat down on the couch and faced her.

He could see how nervous she was about whatever it was she had to tell him and that only worried him more.

"So what's going on that I need to sit down," he asked.

"Dad," she paused finding the words caught in her throat and began again," Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What," he asked his eyes wide," Please tell me this is a practical joke you're playing on me for amusement."

"I wish," she told him tears in her eyes," I'm really sorry Dad."

"Oh Veronica," he said pulling her into his arms.

He knew now was not the time to lecture her. It was obviously too late for that. "It'll be okay sweetheart," he assured her.

"If you say so," she said with a hollow laugh.

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "We'll get through this," he told her," Does Logan know?"

She didn't know why she was surprised to hear her father ask that. Of course the edge in his voice wasn't surprising. She knew that he would know Logan was the father, but for some reason she hadn't been expecting the question.

"Not yet," she told him," I tried to talk to him yesterday, but he was in a hurry and I didn't really want to tell him in some rushed conversation before he went to take a final. He was supposed to call me about when was a good time to talk."

"Okay," Keith said nodding," Have you made a doctor's appointment yet," he asked her trying to be calm and rational about all of it.

"No, not yet," she told him," I was going to call on Monday."

"This isn't what I wanted for you kiddo," he told her wondering if he could have done anything to prevent this.

"I know," she said," I'm so sorry Dad."

"Don't be sorry," he told her," I'm not mad at you. It's just... when you were little I told myself that I would protect you from anything that could hurt you and I can't protect you from this. Actually I wasn't able to protect you from much."

She could tell Keith was blaming himself at least to some degree.

"Dad this isn't your fault," she told him," I knew what I was doing."

Keith nodded. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Veronica spoke.

"I'd probably better go to bed if I'm still gonna make it to work in the morning," she said standing up.

"Alright," he said also standing ready to head for his own bedroom.

"I love you Veronica," he told her hugging her once more.

"I love you too Dad," she said before heading to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** LoVe unfolding  
**Author:** LoVe2006  
**Pairing/Characters:** Logan/Veronica  
**Summary:** Veronica needs to tell Logan something important. Spoilers for 3x9  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** The first two seasons and probably something I read that's coming up for 3x9. So if you don't want to be spoiled for future ep's don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Veronica Mars or the characters.

**A/N:** This is my first VM fic. I've written stuff for other shows before, but I haven't posted anything in a couple of years. Please read and review. The more reviews the more new chapters. I expect this to be 10 chapters or less, but we'll see.

Ch3

Veronica woke up at 5:00am to a sharp pain in her belly. She immediately knew something was wrong. She slowly pushed the covers off of her and then she saw the blood on the sheets. She let out a small gasp of surprise. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She slowly got out of bed as the pain increased and forced her to grab her nightstand for support. "Dad," she called she felt dizzy and weak," Dad." She used the wall for support as she made her way to Keith's room, but he had already heard her and was coming out of his room. "Veronica what is it," he asked worriedly as he entered her room. "Something's wrong," she told him," I feel really weak and..." Keith watched her start to drop to the floor, and reached out to grab her before she hit. He quickly laid her down and grabbed the phone to call 911.

When Veronica woke up she was in the hospital. She looked around and saw her father sitting in the chair right next to her bed.

"Hey, you're awake," he said a look of relief in his eyes.

"What happened," she asked," Is the baby okay?"

Keith's face immediately fell. "No sweetheart," he told her," You had a miscarriage."

"What," she said breathless,"Why."

"The doctor said it was an ectopic pregnancy," he told her taking her hand in his," It couldn't have progressed naturally."

With that said she started to cry. "I'm so sorry baby," he told her. She cried for some time while Keith held her hand. After awhile he spoke again.

"They said they have to keep you here for a few days to monitor you because they had to do surgery to stop the hemorrhaging," he told her. She just nodded dejectedly. Keith knew there was nothing he could do to make this better. It wasn't long before the doctor came in.

"Hi Veronica," she said as she brought a stool over to the edge of Veronica's bed and sat down.

"I'm Dr. Carver, I was wondering if you felt up to talking. There are some things we need to discuss."

"Sure," she said. Keith started to get up, but Veronica grabbed his arm.

"Stay Dad," she said her grip too tight because she was afraid of hearing this alone. He nodded and sat back down.

"Did your father already tell you...," Dr Carver was cut off by Veronica nodding.

"Okay, well there's a reason. It seems after examining you and reviewing your medical files that, because of your case of Chlamydia going untreated, you developed PID, pelvic inflammatory disease, which caused scarring on you fallopian tubes. That's why you had a miscarriage. It was an ectopic pregnancy and it was carried at a low point in the fallopian tube which is why it caused hemmorrhaging. So we had to perform a laparoscopy to control the bleeding and remove the pregnancy and fallopian tube."

"What does all of that mean," Veronica asked apprehensively.

"It means that you only have one fallopian tube now instead of two and the scarring in the one you still have is also quite severe. The likely hood of you getting pregnant and carrying a baby to term is highly unlikely," Dr Carver told her.

Veronica let out a small breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. It felt like someone had just punched her. First she loses her baby and now she finds out she'll never have another.

Dr. Carver felt badly for the girl. She hated giving people this kind of news.

Three days later Veronica was released from the hospital and Keith took her home. She hadn't talked much since she found out. She'd had her dad phone Wallace and ask him to explain to her professors that there'd been a medical emergency and that was why she'd missed her finals. She'd asked him not to tell Wallace. She wanted to be the one to explain things to him, but she just wasn't up to it yet. Wallace being the great bff that he was had been understanding, worried, but understanding none the less.

She was still in some pain from the miscarriage and the surgery, but the doctor said that would only last a week at the most, but still to take it easy for a couple of weeks. So now Veronica was in her room just laying in bed. It was only 4:00pm, but she just didn't feel like being up. She'd layed there with her eyes closed listening to her mp3 player and it wasn't until she'd taken her headphones off that she heard her phone beep indicating that there was a voicemail. Somewhat reluctantly she picked it up and hit send to listen to the message.

"Hey Veronica, it's Logan," his voice came through her phone," Sorry I didn't call yesterday... anyway why don't you meet me at dogbeach tonight around sevenish and we can talk... Alright bye."

Then there was a second message. "Look Veronica, I've been waiting her for over an hour. You were the one who said we needed to talk, and that it was important," he sounded irritated and a bit hurt.

Veronica sighed as she closed her phone and set it back down.

'Well, I guess there's no reason to talk now,' she thought bitterly. Leave it to Cassidy to continue taking things away from her even after his death.

She considered calling Logan back, but she just didn't have it in her right now. Instead she turned back over and stared at the wall putting her headphones back on and drowning out the world.

Hey sorry the update took so long. I'm having a few issues with the next chapter and wasn't for sure if it was going to affect this chapter so I hadn't wanted to post it yet. I think it's okay now though. Oh, and sorry if this chapter isn't what you were hoping for either. This is how I originally planned it to go though. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** LoVe unfolding  
**Author:** LoVe2006  
**Pairing/Characters:** Logan/Veronica  
**Summary:** Veronica needs to tell Logan something important. Spoilers for 3x9  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** The first two seasons and probably something I read that's coming up for 3x9. So if you don't want to be spoiled for future ep's don't read!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to Veronica Mars or the characters.

**A/N:** This is my first VM fic. I've written stuff for other shows before, but I haven't posted anything in a couple of years. Please read and review. The more reviews the more new chapters. I expect this to be 10 chapters or less, but we'll see.

Ch4

Wednesday she returned to school to take the one final she hadn't missed and to make up another one. She hadn't felt up to it, but her dad had encouraged her saying that it was important that she keep up with school despite everything and somewhere in the back of her head she knew he was right. Flunking out of college wasn't going to help matters. So instead yesterday morning she got an e-mail from one of her professors stating that given her medical emergency he would allow her a take home final because he wouldn't be on campus now that the dates for his finals had passed. She'd written it last night and e-mailed it to him like he'd requested. Another professor had written telling her not to worry about the final because she was allowed to drop one exam grade anyhow. Then the other professor told her she could make up the final today which worked out fine since she would already be on campus for the only one she hadn't missed.

She pushed everything out of her mind in order to sit there and actually take tests. It hadn't been easy, but she figured with the work she'd already turned in throughout the semester that her grades would turn out alright. To be honest she didn't care as much as she should. When she was done with the second final she ended up driving to Dogbeach instead of going home.

Her father was busy with work after missing three days in a row so he wouldn't be home and she didn't like the idea of sitting there all alone. So instead here she was sitting on the beach all alone just staring out at the ocean. It was too cold for anyone to be swimming so she had the place to herself. Thoughts ran through her head about all of the could have beens. She was so caught up in them that she didn't even hear someone approaching.

"You were supposed to meet me here five days ago," Logan said as he sat down next to her. She looked over at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't get the message until Monday," she told him vaguely.

"Well why didn't you call me back," he asked her.

"Sorry," she said obviously not wanting to have this conversation with him right now.

"Yeah I can tell," he said obviously annoyed with her indifference," You said you had to tell me something important, so what is it."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she told him as she continued to stare out at the waves.

"That doesn't make any sense Veronica," Logan said staring at her," I know you and you wouldn't have come to me the way you did if it wasn't important."

"Just forget it Logan," she said as she felt familiar tears start to form.

"I can't just forget it," he told her," Just because we're not together right now doesn't mean that I've stopped caring about you. If this is about us breaking up, then..."

"This had nothing to do with you breaking up with me," she told him obviously upset as the tears coursed down her cheeks," God, is that what you thought I wanted to talk to you about?"

Logan looked at her unsure of what to say. Yes he had thought that's why she'd wanted to talk and that was why he'd been so reluctant, but he knew if he told her that it wasn't going to help the situation. "No, Yes... Will you just tell me what was so important damn it! What did you want to talk to me about if it wasn't that!"

"I was going to tell you that I was pregnant," she said with a sob.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're what?," Logan asked the look on his face telling her this was not what he'd been expecting.

He didn't know what to think. How in the Hell was a freshman in college supposed to raise a baby, especially one with his history. 'Oh shit', he thought.

"Logan wait," Veronica started before he could continue," That's what I was going to tell you… but I miscarried, "she was so sick of crying and tried to wipe the tears away and compose herself," so like I said, it doesn't matter anymore".

"Oh my God, "Logan said in disbelief," I… I don't even... I'm sorry Veronica. I should have called you and met when you asked. Maybe if I had…"

"No Logan, this has nothing to do with you not calling me," she told him.

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her.

"Seriously, it was inevitable," she said wiping away the last of her tears as she tried to stop her emotions from taking over again," the doctor said so".

They sat there quietly for a few minutes just staring at the waves. Her trying to block it all out of her mind and Logan just taking in everything she'd just told him.

"What does that mean," He finally asked breaking the silence.

"What," Veronica asked suddenly pulled back to reality and finally looking away from the waves to him.

"What the doctor said about it being inevitable…," Logan said.

"It means that I can't carry a pregnancy to term," Veronica said stating it exactly the way the doctor had to her when they'd gone over things more in depth before she'd checked out of the hospital.

"Oh Veronica…," Logan started.

"I'm fine," she said automatically, knowing that she wasn't," I mean given my mother's history it's probably for the best, right?"

"No, no it's…," he began trying to find words that would make her feel better, but knowing there was nothing.

"Look I've gotta get going," she said cutting him off once more as she started to stand up," sorry for bothering you with all of this."

"No Veronica, wait," Logan said getting up after her," Seriously, you think you're bothering me?"

But she just continued walking to her car.

"Veronica," Logan said again as he caught up to her, but already she'd closed herself back off.

"I've gotta go Logan," she said as she unlocked the Saturn," I'll see you around."

He knew there was no point in trying to stop her right now so he just stood there as she pulled away. He was still reeling from everything and he wasn't sure what to do.


End file.
